Loryen Trevelyan
"I like heroes, but only in stories. I was never one for great deeds. I was prepared to spend a quiet, uneventful life in the Circle. I had accepted it. But this? It came to me and even though I don’t want it, I will see it through.” '''Loryen Trevelyan, Haven, 9:41' Overview '''Physical Appearance' Loryen is 5’3'' and is of slim build. She has long wavy hair, red in colour, which she often wears in a loose plait. Her eyes, one of her most striking features, are bright blue. She has very pale skin and freckles on the bridge of her nose. Quite petite, she appears delicate but is physically stronger than she looks. Personality Loryen is a quiet, pensive woman who prefers to stay in the background if she can. She is over-critical and overthinks everything, which can make her quite indecisive. Her natural reserve is sometimes mistaken for aloofness. She can be over-emotional in situation of anger, sadness or frustration. She works hard at controlling her emotions but is often betrayed by her tears, which she sheds easily. Thoughtful and loyal, she chooses her friends carefully and is fiercely protective of them. When in her comfort zone, she is chatty and friendly, possessing a good sense of humour with a tendency to self-deprecation. She is dutiful and takes any responsibilities seriously. Very private, she values time alone and is very comfortable in her own company. 'Talents and Skills' Work in progress * Gifted at Winter spells * A keen musician, she excels at violin Biography History Sian Loryen Trevelyan, referred to as Loryen, was born on the feast day of Summerday, Bloomingtide 9:19. The Trevelyan Family hails from Ostwick in the Free Marches. Her parents are Bann Bryan Trevelyan and his wife Lady ElkeTrevelyan. She has three siblings: brother Alrik (born 9:10), sister Alis (born 9:12) and brother Osian (born 9:15). Elke Trevelyan had all of her children raised by nannies until the day of their 3rd birthday, on which they formally joined the family's daily life (meal times, study time, prayers, etc). Loryen's magic manifested itself on that occasion, the day of her formal introduction, when she set a rug on fire. At the time, it was thought of as an accident and dismissed as such. Over the next few years, Loryen learnt to control her magic by herself as she was terrified of anyone discovering her secret. She succeeded until the age of eight, when an incident with her mother turned into a full display of her magic. She was immediately locked into her room and was forced to stay there until the Templars came to claim her. Not a single member of her family were present when she was led away, in 9:27. Life in the Circle was strange at first but First Enchanter Ellen Gray ensured all of her young charges were well looked after. The study regimen suited Loryen's studious nature and she flourished in this supportive and stimulating environment. The Enchanters took notice of her ability to fully control her magic at such a young age, a skill she had practiced for years at home. She found her place among a small group of friends, being particularly close to a girl called Myra. In 9:33, her Harrowing took place when she was fourteen, early by the Circle's standards. After it, Loryen was mentored by First Enchanter Gray to take on a role looking after the smaller children of the Circle, a position in which Loryen excelled. As their unofficial teacher, Loryen helped them make sense of their new life in the Circle and tried to instill in them a sense of belonging. She also passed on her knowledge on controlling magic and became an expert at reversing spells gone wrong. At age 20, she entered in a relationship with one of her friends, Charlie. In 9:39, First Enchanter Gray travelled to the White Spire to attend the conclave called by the Divine. She survived the White Tower revolt and was able to cast her vote at Andoral's Reach, choosing to side the Ostwick Circle with the Loyalist faction. This was not well received by a number of mages in Ostwick, who wanted to secede from the Chantry and after a few weeks of tension, First Enchanter Gray was found murdered in her office. This event set off a chain of violent incidents, during which the Templars intervened, thus escalating the fight to an all out battle. Disregarding the fact that no Right of Annulment was sought, the Templars began the systematic massacre of the mages. Loryen, who tried to save her younger charges, was unable to do so and witnessed the murders of all the Circle children. Deeply traumatised, unable to fight back, she was saved from certain death by Charlie. As they tried to flee, finding Myra and all of their other friends dead along the way, Loryen watched Charlie get killed after she hesitated striking a Templar they both knew well. She managed to escape, taking shelter in the nearby forest. In-game WIP Post-game After the events of the Exalted Council, Loryen and Cullen, now married, moved to Ferelden. They remained there for a few years and had their two daughters there. In an increasingly volatile world state, and after finding out they are expecting their third child, Cullen decided to move his family to an undisclosed location. Only a handful of carefully-chosen people know where the Rutherfords live. Relationships WIP Miscellaneous * Loryen’s full name is Sian Loryen but due to a clerical error which listed Sian as her second name when she first arrived at the Circle, she was referred to as Loryen. She didn’t correct anyone. * She is afraid of large bodies of water (especially large fast moving rivers) so she’s never learnt how to swim. * Other than her aunt Gabrielle (on her mother's side), Loryen is the only redhead in the family. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Cullen Romance